


Yayo

by poetically_yours



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Established Relationship, M/M, Masochism, Rough Sex, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetically_yours/pseuds/poetically_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim is the only one who knows what Roy needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yayo

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing this pairing. Hope I did them justice!  
> Title and Tim's first line of dialogue from Lana Del Rey's song 'Yayo' ~

They’re lying in bed together. Roy is looking at the ceiling trying to think of something intelligent to say before they go at it again.

Two months of separation made it difficult to think past the feeling of having a naked body next to him. He wants to look the smaller man in his impossibly blue eyes and tear him apart with his need…make him understand how much this means, how much _he_ means, to Roy.

Tim is brilliant, though. He sees his lover’s apprehension and sends Roy that sexy smirk that terrifies and arouses him like nothing else.

Tim sidles up to his side and slides a firm, pale hand across his collar bones and down his biceps. Trailing, almost ticklish, over the murky blue-green ink on his arm. In the low light, Tim’s eyes are almost the same color but darker, deeper. Sharp with secrets and overflowing with lust.

He sits up, leans in further, tracing his hot tongue over Roy’s lips, tasting his breath. Suddenly there isn’t enough air in the archer’s lungs – so he steals some from Tim with a bruising kiss, his grip on Roy’s bicep becoming this side of painful. Spiking arousal through his whole body and Tim’s as well if the hard erection leaking on his side was any indication.  
  
Roy buries a hand deep in Tim’s thick, black hair, pulling with enough force to break the kiss.  
His lover moans at the sensation.  For a moment he looks calculative as though he’s making an important decision, before the smaller man moves to fully straddle Roy’s waist keeping their faces close together.  
  
Breath stuttering when Tim rolls his hips back teasing over his sensitive erection, Roy grabs Tim’s hips, digs his nails in encouraging him to repeat the motion. In turn Tim accents each roll of his hips by dragging his sharp nails hard down his partner’s chest leaving red-hot lines every time his ass connects with Roy’s cock. Repeating the motion till Roy is groaning in pain-pleasure and several of the welts have began to leak blood and Tim’s hips certainly have their own set of crescent marks where bruises will form by morning.

Tim pulls Roy’s hands from his hips, pinning them on either side of his head.  Then kissing Roy deceptively gentle, drawing the man’s tongue out and into his own mouth; sucking and moaning deep in his throat as Roy bucks beneath him.

Tim breaks the kiss first letting go of the man’s arms to slide down his chest, down through the streaks of blood, down to where he grips Roy’s heavy erection. Squeezing and pulling, jacking the archer till he’s panting with want.  
  
He leans in and whispers against Roy’s mouth “ _Let me put on a show for you, Daddy_ ”.  Quickly guiding Roy to his hole and slamming down, connecting their hips with a forceful ‘smack’.

It’s too hot for words so Roy just arches up into his heat, returning both hands hastily to his slender, marked hips moaning “ _Tiiiiim_ , oh yes!” grinding hard into Tim’s ass. He begins to thrust but Tim is having none of it – leaning back, balancing his hands on Roy’s thighs and digging his nails in there as well.

“I thought this was my ride” he growls, rolling his hips and taking Roy as deep as he can. “Gonna ride you _sooo_ good, Roy. You’ll be feeling this” another roll of hips “feeling _me_ , for days.”  
  
The promise is thrilling. Roy’s shoulders relax and he turns to groan into the sheets. Tim raises himself on his knees, the tip of Roy’s cock flirting with his stretched hole before he drops down and grinds their hips together. Repeating the action till he builds up a sort of rhythm.  Fucking himself, squeezing his sharp nails into Roy’s thighs, drawing blood, on the upstrokes, slamming their hips together on the down strokes.   
  
Panting into the air, smelling blood and sweat, he is a wreck of sounds beneath his dark haired lover. Groaning and grinding up when Tim impales himself on his cock, muttering profanity and praises alike.

“Oh baby, _oooh_ Tim.” When the smaller man keeps a good rhythm and “Fuck fuck, _ahh_! Fuck!” In the moments where the pain-pleasure is making him see stars.

And Tim feels the same. Feels like he’s being split apart and sewn together over and over every time his cock bounces against his belly and the _‘slap slap slap’_ of skin meeting skin becomes so hard it stings.   
  
Too soon he feels his groin tighten and Tim’s fucking becoming sloppier as Roy begins to take more control, thrusting with enough force that Tim nearly falls.

Instead, the smaller man leans forward taking Roy’s mouth in a harsh kiss, sucking on each other’s lips and biting tongues. Roy comes first, stilling his hips and panting hot wet breaths into Tim’s mouth while he continues to fuck himself on Roy’s oversensitive dick.

Roy grabs Tim and pumps his cock in time with the man’s hips until Tim comes hard on the redhead’s chest, whining and biting Roy’s lip one last time.

He pulls out and kisses Tim on the cheek when he settles against Roy’s side.

There are already dark, splotchy bruises on Tim’s hips and ass and Roy kisses his lover on the lips this time because it still amazes him that he can do this. Can be so rough, so _primal_ , with his love and Tim accepts him – hell he encourages it! If the way Roy’s entire body aches isn’t proof enough.

Each scratch, every line of perfect pain that bled down onto their bed sheets, a reminder that for every dark and twisted feeling inside of him Tim has one to match. Sliding his fingers through the mess of blood and cum on Roy’s chest, swirling imaginary shapes and spelling half-formed words – the words they struggled to admit for so long, words that make this more than just two broken people having broken, messed up sex.

Aftercare could wait as far as he was concerned, but Tim insisted he take care of the scratches on Roy’s chest and thighs. Reluctantly the archer let Tim stand, appreciating his slight frame and his pale skin that marks so easily, as he wobbled to the bathroom returning with a hot towel and a bottle of peroxide.

They took turns wiping off their bodies and treating their cuts. Then curling into the fresh sheets, because while apparently the filthy sex was fine it was in fact not fine to bask in the filthy afterglow of said sex.

“Ugh, germs! _Roooy_ no that’s disgusting.”

As he’s drifting off Roy remembers to be extra gentle wrapping his arms around Tim’s waist and in turn Tim runs his fingers through Roy’s tangled hair, kissing his bare chest in apology though the spark in his eyes say the opposite.  
  
All the while kissing and stroking silent affirmations – I _love_ you. I _accept_ you. I _need_ you.


End file.
